


Take my hand

by SapphireMist_Misty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMist_Misty/pseuds/SapphireMist_Misty
Summary: Take my handTake my whole life tooFor i cant helpFalling in love withyou...





	Take my hand

_"HAHAHAHA THATS SO SAD, I didn't know your mother was a prostitute. So how was it, having a mother as a prostitute eh?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Ishida walked up to the roof holding onto a piece of paper that he had ripped out of Hanako's notebook when he was looking through it. He didn't plan on returning it. He just wanted to blackmail the girl. Upon reaching the roof, his eyes widened. Standing on the roofs edge was none other than the pink haired poet. Ishida noticed she was wearing a white dress instead of the clothes she normally wore. He stared as the girl started to sing softly. He recognized the words. They were the words that were written on the paper he had. 

 

Ishida stood by the entrance listening while the words in the song had gotten quieter and gentle sobs were starting to be heard. And the poet had started to move closer to the edge even though she would fall. Ishida blinked a couple times before realising what was happening. He dropped the paper and ran to Hanako just as she was about to finish the last two words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A sickening crack was heard. He was too late. She had died.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Take my hand,_

_take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_falling in love with_

 

 

_you_

 

_~ **Entry 108**_


End file.
